


La Théorie du Nobel

by MissAmy84



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmy84/pseuds/MissAmy84
Summary: Fin alternative  basée sur les 2 derniers épisodes de la série.Sheldon et Amy ont gagnés le prix nobel mais si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu? Tout peut changer en quelques minutes, seront-ils tous prêts à faire face aux événements?Je publie aussi sur Ff.net
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

  
C'était une soirée plutôt inhabituelle à l'appartement 4A de Los Roblès à Pasadena. En effet, ce soir était un jour très particulier pour deux des scientifiques de "l'Institut Californien de Technologie", plus communément appelé "Caltech".

Réunis avec leurs plus proches amis, ils allaient enfin connaitre le résultat de leur dur labeur. Les recherches de toute une vie, des heures de réflexions et de calculs pour atteindre l'apogée de la publication de leurs travaux. Allaient-ils gagner le Nobel? Verraient-ils leur rêve commun se concrétiser?  
Sheldon et Amy attendaient l'appel de la Commission Nobel qui allait sceller leurs destins ou anéantir tous leurs espoirs.  
Regroupés autour de la table basse du salon, les quatre scientifiques et leurs compagnes dégustaient leur repas traditionnel du vendredi soir tout en discutant joyeusement.  
\- A quelle heure doivent-ils appeler ? interrogea Penny une nouvelle fois.  
\- La réponse est la même qu'il y a cinq minutes Penny. A l'heure qu'il est, ils sont surement encore entrain de délibérer. Répondit le dénommé Sheldon, agacé.  
L'homme qui était plutôt de grande taille et de corpulence frêle, soupira de frustration.  
\- Ah... Répondit la jeune femme blonde qui venait de poser la question.  
\- Amy, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ça? Tu vas continuer ton dernier projet ou tu vas enfin profiter un peu pour te détendre? Demanda Bernadette la seconde blonde du groupe.  
\- Je dois finir mes tests avec les singes. J'étudie certaines expériences cognitives et l'impact que cela provoque sur le cerveau. Bientôt, nous allons débuter les premiers essais sur des humains volontaires et je ne peux, en aucun cas rater cela. Déclara son amie d'une voix assurée mais au fond elle, l'épouse de Sheldon paniquait.  
Elle était la deuxième personne concernée par la nomination au prix Nobel de physique. La jeune femme brune n'était pas physicienne théoricienne mais neurobiologiste. De toute sa vie, elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour elle gagnerait ce prestigieux prix en dehors de sa catégorie. Elle était persuadée qu'elle recevrait la médaille tant convoitée par tous les scientifiques mais la jeune femme était à mille lieux de se douter de ce bouleversement.

Le repas étant terminé depuis un petit moment déjà, chacun tentait de s'occuper de toutes les manières possibles, car l'attente devenait de plus en difficile à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.  
A présent, Léonard faisait les cent pas, sheldon chantonnait un air sur le radium tandis que Raj et Howard était en pleine discussion sur les films de la franchise "Marvel". Les filles quand à elles, réunies autour de l'ilot de cuisine, s'extasiaient sur les progrès des enfants Wolowitz.  
\- Il nous faut plus de café! S'exclama soudain Amy.  
Ouais, je vais t'aider.Répondit penny.  
-Howard, Raj, Léonard? Voulez-vous un café? Et toi Sheldon?   
\- Bien noir, comme Luc Cage...Répondit le scientifique à lunette.  
Penny secoua la tête d'un air résigné tandis que ses amis riaient de plus belle.  
\- Je suis trop crevée pour répondre à ça. Personne d'autre? Sheldon?  
\- Sûrement pas, non! La Commission Nobel va appeler d'une minute à l'autre pour informer les gagnants du Prix Nobel, alors la seule drogue dont j'ai besoin, ce sont les endorphines qui irriguent mon cerveau en anticipant notre victoire.  
\- Hé bien en fait, techniquement, l'anticipation ne peut pas être conduite par les endorphines comme la dopamine mais, comme tu as passé une nuit blanche, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur... objecta sa femme tout en faisant un geste du coude à sa voisine.  
Laissant leurs maris ainsi que leur ami Raj à leurs discussions, les trois jeunes femmes commencèrent à s'affairer.

Soudain, le téléphone du physicien théoricien sonna et tout le monde sursauta. Sheldon se précipita vers la table basse du salon pour y attraper l'appareil et fixa l'écran. Tous se figèrent alors que l'homme s’apprêtait à enclencher le haut-parleur.  
\- Oh c'est un numéro inconnu! Paniqua le scientifique alors qu'il appuyait sur la touche "répondre" puis sur celle du symbole du mégaphone.  
\- Allo! dit t-il.  
\- Bonjour! enchaina Amy  
\- Bonjour, je vous appelle de la Suède. Annonça une voix masculine au bout du fil. Vous êtes bien le docteur Cooper et le docteur Fowler?  
Dès lors que les premières paroles s'étaient faites entendre, le reste du groupe s'était agglutiné autour des deux nominés au Nobel et attendaient la suite des évènements.  
\- Oui! S'écria le couple d'une seule voix.  
\- Félicitations! Continua la voix. J'ai l'immense plaisir et privilège de vous informer que vous avez gagné...l'homme fit une pause de quelques secondes et reprit son discours.  
\- Le prix Nobel des supers loooooooosers!!! Se moqua la voix nasillarde au téléphone.  
\- Très drôle Kripke! Ironisa Sheldon, passablement énervé.  
Amy leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Raj grommela quelque chose que seul Howard entendit et l'ingénieur du MIT acquiesça avec une moue écœurée. Penny et Bernadette, quand à elles, restèrent bien trop silencieuses pour que cela soit normal surtout venant de ces deux femmes au fort caractère mais des pensées de vengeance se faisant une place dans chacune des têtes présentes. Il n'aura plus qu'à ravaler ses paroles lorsqu'ils gagneront et que le roi de Suède leur passera la médaille autour du cou. Cela n'apaisa pas totalement la colère mais cela permis au moins de calmer un peu leurs ardeurs.  
Ils n'eurent guère le temps malgré cet incident pour maudire le malotru. De nouveau, une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Amy prit une grande inspiration et décrocha tandis que ses amis se réunissait autour d'elle.   
\- Allo... Oui c'est le docteur Fowler...  
La neurobiologiste écouta quelques secondes son interlocuteur et se leva de sa place au centre du canapé. Déjà stressée durant la soirée, celle-ci était au paroxysme de la nervosité. Perplexes, ses proches se lancèrent un regard qui traduisait l'interrogation mélangée à la peur de la déception et de l'inquiétude pour les deux scientifiques qui attendaient ce moment depuis tant d'années.  
La brune fit quelques pas, contournant ainsi la table basse et se plaça vers l'accoudoir proche de son mari.  
\- Je vois... d'accord... merci... fit t-elle d'une voix sans émotion.  
Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende, pas même Amy elle-même, la jeune femme s'affaissa sur l'accoudoir et le téléphone s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd.  
\- On a gagné...  
Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux puis jaillirent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Ils avaient gagnés, tous leurs travaux allaient être récompensés, c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie.  
Penny bondit de son fauteuil, tel un diable sorti de sa boite. Elle se couvrit la bouche de ses mains et souffla un "Oh" abasourdie par la nouvelle. Sheldon quand à lui se leva chancelant.  
Raj et Howard hurlèrent tandis que Bernadette se jetait dans les bras de son amie.  
\- Toutes mes félicitations! S'exclama Penny.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai! Ajouta Léonard alors qu'il posait ses mains jointes au niveau de son cœur.  
\- On a réussi... Bégaya le physicien, encore sous le choc.  
\- Je sais, c'est comme un rêve éveillé, peux-tu y croire? demanda sa partenaire.  
\- C'est une très bonne question, et si je faisais un rêve! Paniqua de nouveau le chercheur.  
Léonard fixa son meilleur ami avec des yeux ronds et soudain son bras se leva puis d'un geste brusque, sa main claqua sur la joue de l'homme en face de lui.  
Sheldon bascula et se retrouva affalé à sa place sur le canapé. Tous se mirent à rire de l'exploit du physicien expérimental allégeant aussitôt l'atmosphère et relâcher toute cette pression accumulée ces dernières heures.  
Reprenant ses esprits, il frotta sa joue meurtrie puis hurla:  
\- On a gagné le prix Nobel!!  
De nouveau, des cris de joie retentirent dans l'appartement 4A. Ce fut une nuit vraiment magique. Ils avaient trinqués à la victoire, les filles avaient dansées et les garçons, s'étaient adonnés à de folles parties de jeux vidéos.  
Ce ne fut qu'aux premières lueurs du jour, qu'ils décidèrent de se séparer et de laisser les deux lauréats profiter de l'incroyable évènement qui leur arrivait. Deux mois venaient de s'écouler depuis la fameuse nuit qui avait changée leurs vies à tout jamais. Depuis cet instant, les jours puis les semaines qui suivirent furent un perpétuel bouleversement pour chaque membre du groupe.  
Au début, tous furent flattés de l'attention portée à leurs égards. Chacun d'eux se prêtait volontiers au jeu des interviews des chaînes et des radios du monde entier. Profitant pour raconter des anecdotes sur le couple et vantant très souvent l'intelligence qui les caractérisait. Malheureusement, leur enthousiasme redescendit aussi vite que leur popularité était montée en flèche lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'auraient plus une journée de tranquillité tant que la cérémonie en Suède ne serait pas passée.  
Le plus dur fut sans aucun doute, pour les deux plus concernés par toute cette agitation. Leur quotidien était devenu un véritable enfer et cela dès le lendemain de l'annonce. Dès lors, ils ne sans cesse, harcelés par une horde de journalistes qui épiaient leurs moindres faits et gestes. Par chance, habitant au quatrième étage de leur immeuble, ils ne furent pas obligés de fermer les rideaux de leur appartement qui était devenu leur seul refuge de tranquillité.  
Sheldon ne supportant bien évidemment pas ni la pression du changement brutal, ni ce désordre dans sa vie, laissa la pauvre Amy répondre, la plupart du temps, toute seule aux questions que les journalistes s'empressaient de beugler dès qu'ils apparaissaient. L'homme fuyait sans cesse chaque personne qui essayaient de lui adresser la parole, préférant se réfugier dans sons bureau, qu'il fermait évidemment à clé.  
Finalement, après maintes et maintes discussions, parfois houleuses, avec ses amis et sa femme et après quelques compromis plus tard, le physicien-théoricien se décida enfin à prendre la parole pour soulager ses amis et surtout sa femme, ce qui fut vraiment salutaire pour tous. En réalité ce le fut surtout pour Amy qui devenait de plus en plus fatiguée et peu à peu de mauvaise humeur. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Le grand jour tant attendu arriva enfin... Dans quelques heures, ils prendraient tous l'avion qui les conduirait en Suède et le soir même, ils seraient dans une salle remplie de sommités scientifiques pour applaudir leurs amis lorsqu'ils monteraient sur scène pour recevoir leurs médailles.  
Le soleil était levé depuis très peu de temps, lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente retentit dans l'appartement 4B. Un bras sortit du dessous du drap pour prendre le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit tandis qu'une tête émergeait à son tour. L'homme éteignit le réveil et se tourna vers sa femme, encore endormie à ses côtés. Il caressa délicatement sa chevelure brune et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, collant son torse contre le dos de sa compagne. Profitant de la chaleur qui émanait d'elle, il huma le doux parfum de son champoing à la pomme. Enfin Sheldon effleura légèrement l'oreille de sa bouche puis lui glissa tendrement:  
\- Amy? tu es réveillée?  
Elle aimait le doux son de son prénom prononcé par son mari habituellement mais ce matin, elle était bien trop épuisée pour y répondre. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes mais elle les referma aussitôt. Elle voulait encore dormir, profiter encore quelques instants de la chaleur du lit.  
\- Amy...Amy...Amy... lança le scientifique en secouant un peu énergiquement sa femme.  
\- Hum! Grogna t-elle.  
-On va être en retard, si tu ne te décides pas à te lever! insista le physicien qui commençait à s'agitait alors que les minutes s'égrainaient.  
\- Allez! Je ne veux pas rater l'avion et être privé de ma médaille! bouda l'homme.  
\- Sheldon, laisses moi dormir! Je suis épuisée! Répliqua Amy d'une voix groggy.  
Pourtant il fallait qu'elle se lève. C'était une journée importante pour eux et son cher mari n'aimait pas être bousculé et en retard dans son emploi du temps, mais voilà...ses yeux refusaient désespérément de s'ouvrir et ses muscles totalement engourdis se bornaient à vouloir rester immobiles.  
Cependant le physicien ne voulait pas renoncer, il n'avait pas le choix. Il inspira et expira longuement pour calmer l'agacement qui menaçait et de nouveau, il prit la parole...  
\- Chérie, nos amis ne vont pas tarder à arriver et on doit leurs rappeler ensemble le protocole pour notre départ. Tu te souviens?  
\- D'accord... Céda Amy. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire? Ajouta la jeune femme. Tu vas prendre la salle de bain en premier et en attendant je prépare le petit déjeuner. Est-ce que ça te va?  
\- Ok d'accord! Accepta le scientifique, fier de sa réussite.  
Il sortit de la chambre pour commencer son rituel du samedi. Tout d'abord il allait prendre une douche qui allait durer environ une vingtaine de minutes puis il se rendrait dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner que sa délicieuse femme allait préparer, son bol de céréales choisi méticuleusement en fonction de son transit intestinal. Pour finir, il regardera un ou deux épisodes de sa série fétiche "Docteur Who" le temps qu'Amy prenne sa douche et que ses amis arrivent.

Malheureusement pour lui, le destin en avait décidé autrement. La douche finie, il se rendit dans la cuisine mais aucune trace de sa femme. Il se prépara son bol et s'installa devant la télévision. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du second épisode que le physicien se rendit compte que sa femme n'était toujours pas apparue. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre si l'eau coulait dans la douche mais rien.... juste le bruit du générique en fond sonore. Sheldon regarda ensuite l'horloge de la cuisine et fit la moue.   
\- TOC...TOC...TOC... Sheldon et Amy, TOC...TOC...TOC... Sheldon et Amy, TOC...TOC...TOC...Sheldon et Amy! Fit la voix de Penny tandis que les rires moqueurs des autres se faisaient entendre.  
\- Entrez, c'est ouvert! Tout d'abord Penny, c'est ennuyeux quand c'est toi qui le fait, puis vous m'excuserez mais je dois aller dans la chambre et de nouveau réveiller Amy. Il semblerait qu'elle veuille trainer au lit le mauvais jour...lança il en guise de salutations.  
Le théoricien partit dans la pièce d'à côté tandis que que ses amis s'installait sur le canapé bleu du salon. Perplexes, ils se regardèrent les uns les autres et ce fut Howard qui brisa le silence.  
\- Hum, hum, notre Shelbot aurait-il épuisé sa chère femme? Ironisa l'ingénieur.  
\- Howie! Gronda Bernadette alors que le couple sortait de la chambre. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et son visage très pâle ne laissait que peu de doute sur la situation... la jeune femme était épuisée...  
\- Oh salut tout le monde... Excusez-moi les amis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé...Je me suis bêtement rendormie. Bailla la brune , se frottant les yeux. Je vais vite me préparer.  
La jeune femme s'éclipsa aussitôt. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas en forme et l'impression qu'elle portait du poids sur son corps était toujours présente. Elle se força à se glisser sous la douche en espérant que l'eau chaude délasserait ses muscles encore engourdis et raviverait son énergie. Sheldon, quand à lui, avait décidé de préparer du café car les heures qui allaient suivre, promettaient d'être très longue selon ses propres pensées.  
quelques minutes plus tard, la neurobiologiste réapparut habillée et légèrement maquillée.  
\- Avant de commencer, je voudrais éclaircir un point avec vous. Pour information Howard, Amy et moi n'étions pas engagés dans un coït la nuit dernière.  
\- De plus, je suis tellement crevée, que je me suis vite endormie. Ajouta la brune, se confrontant aux regards gênés de ses amis.  
\- A mon avis, ces dernières semaines ont été tellement difficiles pour chacun d'entre nous et particulièrement pour toi, que ton corps s'est mis en pause et tu avais besoin de reprendre des forces. Réfléchit Raj qui été resté un peu en retrait jusque là.  
\- Raj a raison. Conclut Penny. Sheldon, je te rappelle que pendant des jours, tu t'es enfuis à chaque fois qu'une personne s'approchait de toi car tu croyais que c'était un journaliste. Tu as laissé Amy assurer toute seule les interviews.  
\- Sans compter son projet qu'elle a du mettre entre parenthèse car elle était aussi sans cesse dérangée! Renchérit Léonard.  
\- C'est bon, ça va, ces derniers temps ont été difficiles pour tout le monde et je pense que je dois tout simplement subir le contre-coup un peu plus fortement que vous autres, c'est tout... je vais bien. Minimisa Amy.  
\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Interrogea Bernadette, fixant son amie soupçonneuse. Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée, n'est-ce pas Penny? ajouta t-elle.  
\- Oui tu es pâle et ce n'est pas ton maquillage qui va cacher les kilomètres de cernes que tu as sous les yeux. D'ailleurs, ce soir, Bernie et moi on s'occupera de ça.  
Effectivement les deux blondes étaient un peu inquiète pour le troisième membre féminin du groupe. Bien qu'elle semblait un peu plus éveillée qu'à leur arrivée, la scientifique avait les traits tirés et sa peau avait pris une une couleur encore plus blanche qu'à l'accoutumée. Les lunettes qui encadraient le visage de la brune peinaient à cacher les contours violacés que les cernes prononcées faisaient autour de ses yeux.  
\- J'exige votre attention! S'exclama Sheldon, tapant dans ses mains. Avant de partir pour l'aéroport, je voudrais vous rappeler certains points.  
\- Oh non! Râla le reste du groupe à l'unanimité.  
Cela ne dérangea absolument pas Sheldon qui continua son monologue , sans faire cas des protestations.  
\- Dès l'instant précis où nous débarquerons de l'avion, vous serez tous, sans exception, les ambassadeurs du couple Fowler-Cooper...dit-t-il en les désignant dans un premier temps puis sa femme et lui même.  
\- Je te l'avais dit, rien n'est gratuit... Glissa Howard à sa femme assise à ses côtés.  
\- En tant que tel, votre comportement devra être irréprochable et exemplaire! Amy, je te laisse commencer?  
\- Merci! Lui répondit la neurobiologiste. Les hivers interminables et le rude climat scandinave ont forgés le caractère des suédois. En ces temps troublés et difficiles, ces vikings ne sont pas très accueillant envers les étrangers mais si vous respectez quelques préceptes, vous, vous en ferez des amis pour la vie.  
\- Règle n°1, enchaina l'homme. En Suède, la ponctualité est une règle d'or qu'on prend très au sérieux. En d'autres termes, l'attitude laxiste d'Helsinki ne passera pas à Stockholm.  
\- Règle n°2, continua la brune. Au début et à la fin de chaque réunion ou manifestation sociale, on serre la main de chaque personne présente: hommes, femmes et enfants.  
\- Nous, vous encourageons à mettre ceci en pratique une fois dans l'avion et ce dès l'extinction des signaux lumineux. Termina le physicien.  
\- Hum.. Hum...coupa Penny se grattant la gorge et en levant la main pour signaler qu'elle voulait prendre la parole.  
\- Oui Penny? fit l'homme en la désignant du doigt.  
\- est-ce que l'on est obligé de venir avec vous? plaisanta la blonde, ce qui eut l'effet de faire rire l'assemblée.  
\- Oui! Et petite précision, l'alcool est gratuit en classe "affaire" alors n'en abuses pas.  
\- Oh t'inquiètes, je ne vais pas boire...Lui répondit la blonde soudain gênée.  
\- Ah bon? pourquoi? tu es enceinte? Ria la seconde blonde.  
-Quoooi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? rétorqua son amie, riant nerveusement.  
Elle lança un regard nerveux vers Léonard, cherchant un échappatoire mais son mari baissa les yeux et garda le silence. Malgré tout, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dandiner sur son fauteuil et faire une moue légèrement boudeuse, déçu que sa compagne n'avoue pas l'heureuse nouvelle qu'ils gardaient depuis quelques jours. Heureusement pour eux, la microbiologiste était passée à autre chose.

Cependant, aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce, n'avaient remarquée que l'attitude d'Amy avait littéralement changée. Alors que Sheldon rappelait la règle des interactions sociales et que tous se levaient pour se saluer, la neurobiologiste avait pâlie lorsqu'elle avait entendu la plaisanterie de Bernadette.  
Elle se déplaça mécaniquement vers son ami indien mais ça tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Tout venait de se mettre en place comme les pièces d'un puzzle, s'emboitant les unes aux autres et dont l'image se construisait dans son cerveau à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Une fatigue intense, très inhabituelle pour elle, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être toute la journée au ralenti comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Sa perception plus fine des odeurs qui la mettait mal à l'aise parfois, le manque d'appétit ou pire encore son humeur fluctuante qui laissait son entourage, quelques fois, perplexe.  
Tous ces symptômes qu'elle avait mis sous le coup du stress, n'étaient peut-être pas ce qu'elle croyait mais éventuellement quelque chose qui allait bouleverser sa vie et celle de Sheldon.  
De la sueur coula le long de sa nuque qui lui procura quelques frissons. Ses yeux commencèrent à se voiler tandis que la jeune femme vacillait. Elle n'eût juste le temps d'entendre vaguement la voix de Raj proche d'elle qui prononçait son prénom avant que tout devienne noir et sentir qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Sheldon venait de clôturer la réunion et il s'apprêtaient à partir. Le scientifique les héla alors que tous, récupéraient leurs bagages et se dirigeaient vers la porte.  
\- Hé là, excusez- moi! Coupa Sheldon. Petit rappel à l'ordre... Qu'est-ce que l'on vient juste d'apprendre à propos des fins de réunions?  
-Oh mouais... Râla les autres.  
Bernadette serra la main de son mari Howard, Léonard, celle de Sheldon avant de passer à sa compagne tandis qu'Amy se dirigeait doucement vers Raj. Celui-ci se leva du fauteuil à l'approche de la jeune femme, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Cependant, son sourire s'estompa lorsque qu'aussitôt, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Elle ne bougea que de quelques pas, étant déjà proche de lui mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vraiment face à lui, il constata que la brune semblait dans un état second. La neurobiologiste n'était pas dans son assiette, cela devenait de plus en plus clair. Quelque chose était entrain d'arriver...  
\- Amy! S'écria l'astrophysicien, voyant son amie s'affaisser sur elle-même.  
\- Amy! Hurlèrent les filles à leurs tours, faisant écho à l'indien.  
Le scientifique eut à peine quelques secondes pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.  
\- Howie, Léonard, aidez Raj à l'allonger sur le canapé! Cria Bernadette. Penny, peux-tu lui préparer une tasse de thé, s'il te plait? Ajouta t-elle d'une voix plus douce.   
Quand au physicien-théoricien, lui s'était figé à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il lui était impossible de faire un pas vers sa femme. Sentant la crise de panique arriver, il tenta dans une veine démarche, le kolinhar pour calmer ses battements cardiaques qui lui opprimaient la poitrine.  
\- Sheldon, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous! Incita Howard. Elle a besoin de toi!  
\- Elle... elle n'a pas pris son petite déjeuner c'est pour ça...il faut qu'elle mange... Réussit à murmurer l'homme en retour.  
\- Que... Qu'est- ce qui se passe? Murmura faiblement Amy, encore groggy. Qu'est-ce que je fais allongée sur le canapé? Oh mon dieu! On doit partir!  
La jeune femme, se leva précipitamment mais vacilla de nouveau. Sa tête tournait et une vague de nausée lui monta. Elle se rassit et essaya de respirer calmement.  
\- Tu as eu un malaise. On t'a rattrapé avant que tu tombes et on t'a allongé ici. Lui répondit Léonard. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux? Sheldon nous a rappelé que tu n'as pas pris ton petit-déjeuner ce matin et c'est vrai que l'on a commencé de suite. Il faut que tu restes calme, les filles s'occupent de te préparer quelque chose à manger et ton thé. Est que c'est bon pour toi?  
\- Tu dois manger, c'est une journée importante aujourd'hui et il faut que tu sois en forme pour ce soir. Ajouta Raj.  
Amy se tourna vers son mari qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps et le fixa, inquiète.   
\- Sheldon, est ce que tu te sens bien? murmura t'elle.  
il sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa femme. Il revint dans la réalité et soupira lourdement.  
\- Il faut que tu prennes ton petit-déjeuner, je n'ai pas envie que cela recommence à l'aéroport, on dois y être six heures avant pour l'enregistrement des bagages.  
\- Tiens, voila quelques tartines et du thé à la camomille comme tu aimes. Coupa Penny. Hey monsieur le rabat-joie, tu aurais pu au moins demander à ta femme comment elle se sentait! Gronda sévèrement la blonde, exaspérée du comportement de Sheldon.  
\- Mais... On va finir par être en retard et on va manquer notre avion! S'entêta l'homme.  
La brune s'empressa de finir de manger. Elle ne voulait pas encore empirer le stress de son compagnon et que la situation ne soit pire que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

A présent, cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils avaient embarqués pour la Suède. Par chance, tout s'était bien déroulé à l'enregistrement et Sheldon s'était calmé. Ils avaient eu le temps de faire quelques petits achats de dernières minutes et avaient un autre café dans une des boutique de l'établissement.  
Maintenant, assise aux côtés de son mari, la brune ne pouvait éloigner ses pensées de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient recevoir le prix Nobel de physique. Beaucoup de changements étaient arrivés... Elle, qui ne prenait garde habituellement à son physique, avait changée de look lorsque, qu'elle avait vu les photos et les critiques sur le net. Elle était connue et reconnue dans la rue mais surtout elle avait acquis une reconnaissance inouïe dans le domaine scientifique. Elle fut ensuite rattrapée par les évènement qui s'étaient produits quelques heures auparavant. Elle se refit le fil de la matinée, ce qui l'emmena à remarquer que les choses étaient devenues si bizarre depuis quelques temps.  
Elle secoua la tête pour évacuer toutes ses pensées mais apparemment son cerveau en avait décidé autrement.  
\- Hum...Voyons... Se dit t-elle. Je suis tout le temps fatiguée, j'ai l'impression que je suis un peu plus émotive que d'habitude et mon odorat à l'air plus développé. Et si c'était ça, comment allait t-elle lui dire? comment allait t-il réagir? Se questionna la jeune femme qui sentait la panique arriver. Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, mon cycle est resté normal, je n'ai absolument aucune nausée, je n'ai pas plus pris de poids ni de poitrine d'ailleurs et le malaise de ce matin était simplement dû au fait que je n'avais pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner. Se raisonna la jeune femme. Argh! Maudit stress, il me fait penser à n'importe quoi!  
Les yeux dans le vague et les pensées lointaines, elle n'entendit pas son voisin murmurer son prénom. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son bras que la jeune femme sursauta et sortit de ses pensées.  
\- Amy? C'est la quatrième fois que Penny fonce aux toilettes en l'espace de deux heures. Lança le physicien tandis que la blonde se dirigeait vers les sanitaires.  
\- Et alors?  
\- J'ai veillé à ce que son petit-déjeuner soit riche en fibres... Continua t-il, alors qu'il lançait à nouveau un regard vers la porte des wc.  
\- Oui...et...? Interrogea la neurobiologiste qui commençait à s'agacer.  
\- Elle souffre visiblement de maux d'estomac et si c'est un virus, on risque tous d'être contaminé.  
\- Elle est peut-être tout simplement malade en avion Contra sa compagne.  
\- Oui mais si ce n'est pas le mal de l'air et si on attrape ce qu'elle a et si on contamine le roi de Suède, c'est comme ça que commence les guerres! Renchérit l'homme, visiblement de plus en plus agité.  
A ce moment là, Penny sortit et fit quelques pas vers les sièges mais soudain, elle fit un demi-tour rapide et s'enferma de nouveau dans la cabine exiguë.  
\- Oh! Oh! On est en alerte et c'est elle le singe porteuse de virus!  
Sheldon se leva brusquement de son siège. Amy tenta de le retenir mais céda finalement et murmura:  
\- Attends Sheldon, gardes ton calme...  
Le scientifique s'assit lourdement à côté de son meilleur ami.  
\- Léonard, on doit faire quelque chose pour ta femme!  
\- Pourquoi? Interrogea son voisin, quittant sa lecture et levant les yeux vers lui.  
\- Elle est malade, ça saute aux yeux, elle va tous nous contaminer! S'exclama le théoricien, en faisant un geste circulaire pour désigner les autres passagers du vol.  
\- Elle n'est pas malade Sheldon!  
\- Si, elle a un virus, je vais l'attraper et ça va gâcher le plus beau jour de ma vie! Insista l'homme germaphobe.  
\- Je te promets que tu ne vas pas attraper ce qu'elle a, il n'y a aucun risque....  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Coupa la jeune femme blonde arrivée discrètement à son siège.  
\- OH! Sursauta le physicien. INFECTION! EPIDEMIE! PANDEMIE! S'écria t-il en cachant son visage dans son coude et d'un air totalement effrayé.  
\- Oh! S'étonna l'épouse de Léonard.  
\- Il croit que tu es malade... Lui répondit son mari, souriant à la situation absurde.  
\- Oooh! on lui dit?  
\- Ben si on ne le fait pas, il risque de sauter de l'avion...  
\- Me dire quoi? Bougonna leur ami.  
Penny jeta un œil à son mari qui l'encouragea d'un sourire et soupira.   
\- Je suis enceinte Sheldon...  
\- T'as raison Léonard, je ne peux pas attraper ça!  
Il se leva du siège pour retourner à sa propre place, soulagé de ne pas être en contact avec un virus qui lui aurait gâché son triomphe.  
Il boucla sa ceinture et se tourna vers sa compagne pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais celle-ci somnolait paisiblement, du moins en apparence. Elle grimaça une ou deux fois dans son sommeil et remua un peu, en proie à une gêne sûrement générée par l'inconfort du fauteuil. Il se décida enfin à la réveiller doucement et quelques secondes plus tard, il fut accueilli par deux prunelles d'un vert sombre qui semblait vouloir lancer des éclairs. Pourquoi l'avait t-il dérangée encore cette fois? Bien évidemment, il ne le remarqua pas.  
\- Bonne nouvelle Amy, elle est juste enceinte!  
La neurobiologiste se releva légèrement dans son siège. Elle est bien réveillée à présent.  
Au même moment, Léonard fulminait. Penny tentait de le calmer mais c'était cause perdue. Cette fois, le scientifique expérimental était bien trop en colère contre son meilleur ami pour lui pardonner aussi facilement. Il avait prit sa décision, il se devait de mettre les chose au clair avec Sheldon.  
\- C'est quoi ce comportement? Tu viens d'apprendre que la femme qui a veillée sur toi et qui est ton amie depuis douze ans est enceinte et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que tu es soulagé de ne pas être contaminé par sa faute?  
\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de récapituler, j'étais là! ironisa l'autre homme.  
Léonard soupira, s'en était trop pour lui. Amy qui avait rejoint sa meilleure amie pour les laisser les parler les garçons , s'enquérait elle aussi des bonnes nouvelles. Assise à la place du mari de la blonde, la neurobiologiste n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'une telle nouvelle lui avait été cachée.  
\- Penny, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Se vexa la brune.  
\- Je ne l'ai dit à personne...  
\- Je ne suis pas personne, je suis ta meilleure amie! S'offusqua t-elle encore, la voix grimpant en crescendo à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.  
Cela ne passa pas inaperçu et elle furent bientôt rejointes par le troisième membre du groupe.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
\- Penny est enceinte! Lança la brune.  
\- Mais c'est fantastique! Exulta la blonde. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? S'empressa de demander la femme d'Howard alors qu'elle lui mettait une tape sur l'épaule.  
\- Elle ne m'a rien dit non plus! Si je me souviens bien, tu ne voulais pas d'enfant...  
\- C'était un accident! Je suis allée boire avec Sheldon...   
\- Oh... Fit la brune.  
Amy grimaça et se tortilla inconfortablement dans son siège. De temps à autre, une petite douleur au niveau de ses lombaires la faisait souffrir, gênait sa tranquillité et l'empêchait de profiter pleinement du voyage.  
\- Amy, est-ce que tout va bien? On dirait que quelque chose te dérange... S'adressa Penny à la neurobiologiste, contente de ne plus être le centre de l'attention.  
\- Oui...Oui.. tout va bien...Ces fauteuils ne sont pas très confortables pour moi. Je ne sais plus comment m'asseoir. Mentit t-elle.  
Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge à proprement parlé mais plutôt une dissimulation d'informations a fin de ne pas inquiéter ses amies outre mesure. Il était vrai que les places en classe économique étaient étroites et ne laissaient guère de place pour allonger les jambes mais ce qu'elle ne disait pas, c'est que la douleur était apparue peu de temps avant leur départ pendant qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de l'avion. Malgré que cela ressemblait à des crampes de stress, qui arrivaient et partaient irrégulièrement, la jeune femme souffrait.  
\- Je vais retourner voir Sheldon, il doit se demander pourquoi je ne reste pas avec lui...  
\- Bizarre...Tiqua Bernadette suivant des yeux son amie.  
Malheureusement, l'ambiance était bien moins détendue du côté des deux physiciens. Léonard reprochait encore à Sheldon son comportement irrespectueux envers son couple et plus particulièrement envers sa femme.  
\- Tu aurais voulu que je dise quoi?  
\- Tu aurais peut-être pu nous féliciter! Argumenta le scientifique à lunettes.  
\- Des félicitations sont de rigueur? Je croyais que Penny ne voulait pas d'enfant? Ironisa le second interlocuteur.  
\- Jusqu'à présent! Maintenant si, et pour ta gouverne, on n'a pas ébruité la nouvelle pour ne pas vous faire de l'ombre! S'énerva Léonard.  
\- Nous faire de l'ombre? On a gagné un Nobel! N'importe quel idiot peut avoir un bébé! Se moqua à nouveau le futur lauréat. En voilà un exemple typique! Lança-il tout en désignant Howard qui parlait à Raj, quelques sièges plus loin.   
Inconscients de ce qui se tramait dans leurs dos, Raj et Howard quand à eux, conversaient joyeusement.  
\- Hé Howard, tu crois que c'est Sarah Michelle Gellar, assise là bas? Demanda l'indien, pointant son doigt en direction d'une femme blonde assise non loin de sa place.  
\- Mais non! Tu crois que l'actrice qui joue "Buffy la Tueuse de Vampires" pourrait prendre cet avion pour la Suède? Il y aurait combien de chances sur un million?  
Du côté de Sheldon et Léonard, la situation ne s'arrangeait guère, bien au contraire. Le physicien était vraiment furieux.  
\- Tu es et tu resteras un sale égoïste Sheldon! Vas au diable avec ton Nobel! Maudit le Docteur Hofstadter.  
Il partit d'un pas pressé rejoindre sa femme tandis que l'astrophysicien indien et l'ingénieur continuaient leurs suppositions... jusqu'au moment où Raj fit une découverte étonnante.   
\- J'ai trouvé sa carte d'embarquement, c'est bien elle Howard! Regardes! S'exclama-il en agitant le feuillet sous le nez de son ami.  
\- Comment veux tu que je lise si tu le bouges dans tous les sens! Ironisa son voisin en lui arrachant le billet des mains.  
\- Oh mon Dieu! Je dois lui parler!  
\- Arrêtes, tu vas la déranger... Puis toi, je te rappelles que tu es marié et que tu as deux gosses... C'est plutôt à moi d'y aller. Contredit Raj.  
\- Ouais, mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de boire d'alcool pour parler aux femme! Taquina son meilleur ami. En plus, je ne vais pas la draguer, mais juste lui tenir compagnie en lui faisant la conversation.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Bernadette apprécie que tu parles à une aussi belle blonde même si il s'agit que de l'actrice de "Buffy Contre Les Vampires".  
Le reste du voyage se passa sans anicroche malgré la tension entre le docteur Cooper et le docteur Hofstadter.   
Léonard regardait un film sur le petit écran devant lui, Sheldon entamait une énième lecture d'une revue scientifique tandis qu'Howard et Raj se taquinaient encore gentiment sur leur actrice favorite. Quand aux filles, profitaient d'un moment de calme pour achever la conversation qu'elles avaient entamées plus tôt.  
\- Alors comme ça, Léonard et toi allez avoir un bébé, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous! S'extasia Amy.  
\- Et oui! Qui aurait crû que je change d'avis hein?  
\- Oui, on est très heureuse pour toi Penny! Hayley et Mickael auront un copain ou une copine pour jouer avec eux, c'est sympa n'est-ce pas? Ajouta Bernadette.  
Finalement Penny était heureuse, même si parfois le stress de cette grossesse lui faisait perdre pied. Elle avait un mari génial avec qui elle allait traverser ce grand bouleversement et des amis tous autant merveilleux qui pourraient eux aussi l'épauler en cas de besoin.  
Elle était chanceuse et elle le savait.  
Pour le moment, c'était son tour d'être présente pour son amie qui allait vivre un des plus beau jour de sa vie. Cependant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements matinaux. Quelque chose la gênait. Pourtant Amy semblait aller mieux. A présent, sa pâleur paraissait s'estomper même si des résidus de fatigue restaient encore. Peut-être s'inquiétait-elle trop?  
Seulement, elle n'était pas la seule. La seconde blonde du groupe, était elle aussi soucieuse pour le troisième membre du trio féminin. Tout comme Penny, Bernadette ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la situation matinale, avait été plutôt bizarre.  
\- Au fait Amy, tu as l'air d'aller mieux que ce matin, tu es encore un peu pâlichonne mais tu ressembles moins au fantôme arrrgh.... comment il s'appelle ce film, vous savez celui où des gars attrapent des fantômes? Léonard a voulu que je le regarde avec lui.... Blagua Penny.  
\- C'est le film "Ghostbusters", Howie a voulu que je le voye aussi à Halloween.   
-Tu sais ce matin, tu nous as fait peur quand tu t'es écroulée et on se demande...Continua la femme enceinte.  
\- Si tu vas tu vas vraiment bien... Termina son amie, scrutant la brune d'un air soupçonneux. De plus, tu semblais ailleurs au début du vol.  
\- Je vais bien... vraiment bien.... Ce n'était que la pression de tout ça, les deux derniers mois qui se sont écoulés, la préparation du départ et vous savez le fait d'être mise autant en avant, ça a dû y contribuer. Tout est Ok maintenant, je sais que ça va aller, car vous êtes là....  
\- Oh Amy... Bredouilla Penny, submergée par l'émotion.  
La voix du commandant de bord se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs, annonçant l'arrivée imminente à l'aéroport de Suède et quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent enfin poser les pieds sur terre.  
Aussitôt leurs bagages récupérés, ils furent pris en charge par le voiturier affrété pour les accompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel. Arrivés rapidement et après être passés à la réception pour l'enregistrement des arrivées, chaque couple et Raj purent enfin poser leurs valises dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée.  
Dès leur entrée dans la suite, le couple Wolowitz décida immédiatement de prendre des nouvelles de leurs enfants auprès de Stuart et Denise, leurs amis de la boutique de BD à qui il les avaient confiés.  
Ils s'installèrent devant l'ordinateur et lancèrent l'appel Skype, inquiets que cela ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Stuart répondit presque instantanément. Les nouvelles furent pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient et cela renforça leur inquiétude. Rien de grave cependant n'était arrivé, les enfants allaient plutôt bien malgré la chute d'Halley dans les escaliers et la poussée de fièvre du petit Mickael. Malgré cela, la distance et le fait d'être séparé de leurs progénitures les avaient rendus fébriles.  
\- Bernie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Howard, après avoir coupé la communication. Il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'on rentre à la maison?  
\- Je ne sais pas Howie, tu as peut être raison mais en même temps, je ne veux pas abandonner Amy etSheldon. C'est unn grand jour pour eux.... Mais si Mickael à de la fièvre?Si Hallay un traumatisme à cause de la chute? Paniqua la blonde.  
\- Tu sais quoi? je vais appeler Raj et lui dire ce qui se passe.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Raj tapa à la porte de ses amis. Il se demandait réellement ce qu'il se passait car Howard lui avait semblé nerveux.  
\- Salut les amis! qu'est ce qui se passe? Un souci avec les enfants? Débita l'indien avec une vitesse incroyable.  
\- Je pense, enfin Bernie et moi, pensons que nous devrions rentrer à la maison. Tu sais , il y a eu cette d'Haley et Mickael à eu de la fièvre.  
\- Oh non! ils vont bien?  
\- Oui...oui... ça va...les parents de Bernie ont pris le relai. Mais en fait, tu sais, on ne se sent pas à l'aise d'être loin d'eux.  
D'accord, je vois... Mais que va dire Sheldon et Amy? Je ne suis pas sûr que Sheldon apprécie.  
\- On sait! S'écria brusquement Bernadette, frustrée. On se sent mal pour ça... Continua la blonde dépitée.  
\- Ecoutez, ils sont nos amis et ils vous aiment, ils comprendront certainement même si j'ai quelques doutes sur la réaction de Sheldon.  
-Merci Raj, c'est gentil...  
Au même moment, Amy avait trainé Sheldon jusqu'à la chambre de leurs meilleurs amis afin qu'il puisse se faire pardonner son comportement les heures précédentes.  
A l'intérieur, Léonard ruminait sa dispute tandis que Penny ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, occupée à déguster divers plats qu'elle avait commandée.  
Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Léonard se précipita pour l'ouvrir, en pensant qu'il s'agissait du service d'étage qui emmenait le reste de la commande de sa femme.Il s'avéra que c'était les deux futurs lauréats qui se tenaient là.  
\- Quoi encore? Bougonna le scientifique à lunettes.  
Ce fut la brune gênée qui répondit à la place de son mari, lui lançant un regard plein de reproches.  
\- Sheldon a quelque chose à te dire...  
\- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement dans l'avion. J'ai réagi de façon inappropriée. Vous allez bientôt mettre un nouvel être au monde, toutes mes félicitations, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Débita l'homme.  
\- CA?? Tiqua le physicien expérimental. C'est de l'enfant de Penny et moi dont tu parles!  
\- Oh ça va monsieur le susceptible! C'est un pronom neutre, tu ne vas pas faire toute une histoire pour un pronom? Il y a bien plus important!  
Amy soupira, lassée. Quand à Léonard, lui se retenait de leur claquer la porte au nez.  
Ils furent interrompus par Howard qui arrivait vers eux. Une chance pour le trio qui sentait que la tension grimpait en flèche. Malheureusement pour ces trois là, le répit fut de courte durée.  
\- Ah... vous êtes là... Commença l'ingénieur, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ecoutez, on pense que... enfin... qu'il est préférable que l'on rentre à la maison.  
\- On supporte mal d'être éloignés des enfants. Bernie a totalement craquée et pour être franc, moi aussi...  
\- Hé bien, ressaisissez vous, c'est un grand jour pour moi! Lança Sheldon agacé.  
\- Hum... tu vois... j'hésitais encore... Je me tâtais... mais plus maintenant... on va rentrer!  
\- Nous aussi! balança Léonard  
Choquée et furieuse après son mari, Amy tourna les talons et s'enfuit rejoindre sa chambre.


End file.
